


all change

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen turns into a kitten. JDM deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all change

Jeff woke up to the sharp press of claws against his cheek.

"Oh, c'mon, kid," he mumbled into the smush of his pillow. "Not again."

The claws moved to his neck and Jeff sighed at the weight that soon settled at the base of his skull and the warm, furry body which curled up against his hair.

"No," he said firmly. "You are not sleeping on my head again." Reaching behind him, he scooped up the ball of fur in one hand while pushing himself around to a sitting position with the other. Putting on his most steely gaze, he chided, "Bad Jensen."

Jensen looked up at him sadly.

Or, more accurately, the tiny orange and white kitten Jensen had inadvertently changed into looked up at him sadly. Unfortunately for Jeff, the sad kitten version of Jensen inspired even greater feelings of guilt than the sad regular version of Jensen.

"No," he reiterated, pointing his finger at Jensen. The transformations only lasted a day at most but Jeff couldn't afford to lose the advantage of authority this early in the game. He'd made that mistake before. "My head is not a cat pillow."

From the mournful expression on Jensen's little kitten face, Jeff might as well have announced that he was going to make Jensen into soup.

However, he was reassured when Jensen padded around in a circle on his hand and then took a flying leap off onto the blankets. Jeff yawned around his smile. He'd forgotten how much Jensen enjoyed blankets when he was like this.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, he left Jensen in the throes of blanket-related delight while he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee. The clothes wouldn't provide much protection against Jensen's surprisingly sharp claws but Jeff wasn't about to kit himself out in layers of protective clothing just because his boyfriend had turned into a cat. He had some shame.

Dressed but still half asleep, he leaned against the doorjamb to watch Jensen's dogged pursuit of the fearsome blanket. He took a running leap at the material and then pounced on every lump and crease, scrabbling at them with his teeny paws until the blanket was perfectly flat. 

Satisfied with his work, Jensen pranced around proudly and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, princess." 

He held his hand out to let Jensen scamper aboard and rewarded him with head scritches when he complied. Lifting his chin in a clear demand for more pettings, Jensen meowed and closed his eyes, vibrating with a pleased purr as Jeff tickled under his chin. 

"You're an asshole," Jeff muttered. "This is unfair."

Jensen's only response was to plop his fluffy little butt down on Jeff's hand and wait patiently for Jeff to carry him downstairs. 

Moving from the bed to the couch was an epic journey when you were temporarily a kitten.

 

****

+++

Jensen relocated to his shoulder while Jeff rustled up some bacon and eggs for breakfast. He spent a few seconds batting at Jeff's ear before deciding that rubbing his face against Jeff's beard was a better way to spend his kittenhood.

It wasn't the easiest thing to cook breakfast when your currently-enkittened boyfriend was using your face as a head massager but somehow Jeff managed.

Once he'd settled himself on the couch with a plate of food and a cup of coffee, it proved equally challenging to get his breakfast from the plate to his lips without it being intercepted by a surprisingly aerodynamic Jensen. He would've almost been impressed by Jensen's speed and dexterity if he hadn't actually wanted to eat everything that was being stolen.

"Okay, no," he said, getting a hand between his forkful of eggs and Jensen's eager little mouth. 

Since Jensen was already mid-leap when the blockade was put in place, he ended up headbutting Jeff's palm before dropping back to the couch with a pouty little whimper. 

"This is mine," Jeff said, holding him back from the food. "I'll get you some catfood later. You can have bacon when you turn back into regular Jensen again."

Judging by Jensen's hurt look, Jeff was the worst human being in existence. 

Jeff decided he could live with that if it meant he got to eat the rest of his breakfast.

  
**+++**  


Despite the fact that Jensen was now a cat, Jeff's day was not particularly different from any other Sunday.

He cleaned the house, did some laundry, cooked a casserole to eat later in the week, and went for a run on the treadmill. Jensen's enjoyment of these activities varied; he seemed to like perching on the kitchen counter and judging Jeff's attempts at cooking but he was less fond of the ten minutes Jeff had spent dressing him up in clothes from the dryer. 

Jeff maintained Jensen looked excellent when wearing a stripey blue sock on his head like a hat.

Jensen had also enjoyed walking across the treadmill control panel and increasing the gradient and speed at random. Jeff suspected that this was his revenge for being denied bacon at breakfast but chose not to mention it.

Arguing with small animals always made him doubt his sanity, even if the small animal happened to be Jensen.

By the time there was a knock on the door, Jeff was settled enough in his Sunday routine to be surprised when Jared looked at him askance as soon as he opened the door.

"You guys didn't tell me you got a cat."

Jeff looked between Jared and the kitten lounging on his shoulder. Jensen gave a tiny shrug in return and went back to the beard-rubbing he enjoyed so much.

Jared kicked his shoes off and disposed of his jacket, and Jeff led him through to the lounge as he explained, "We didn't get a cat." He coaxed Jensen down off his shoulder and settled him in his arms. "Jensen had a rough week."

Jared's eyebrows shot up. "That's Jensen? Really?"

Human-to-animal transformations weren't uncommon. They were caused by a variety of different reasons but Jensen's were typically a result of a tense work week followed by intensive relaxing at the weekend. After being so wound up with stress all week, the sudden switch to chilled-out seemed to flip something in Jensen's brain and turn him into an animal for a day or so until he got himself back under control. 

Jared had seen some of Jensen's past transformations but a kitten was apparently a new one.

"Yep," Jeff said, playing with one of Jensen's ears until Jensen batted him away grumpily. "Definitely Jensen. Just in fluffier packaging."

Jensen flailed his furry little paws in Jared's direction and Jared grinned. "Hi to you too, dude."

"That's his way of demanding cuddles," Jeff translated. After spending the day with Jensen, he'd gotten better at interpreting his kitten whims. "You wanna take him?"

Jensen let out an indignant 'mrow' and Jeff rolled his eyes as he passed him over to Jared. "Oh, right, he doesn't like when you call it cuddling. I think petting or grooming might be acceptable."

Jensen flailed some more as Jared took hold of him but he was soon occupied with exploring the giant new person Jeff had presented him with. Satisfied that Jared and Jensen could cope, he asked, "You want a beer?"

"Definitely." Jared grinned, stroking Jensen's head with two fingers. "I'll drink his if he stays like this for the whole game."

Jensen made a stompy protest gesture at the threat and Jeff ducked out to grab two beers. It was Sunday afternoon and he wanted to relax in front of the game, not deal with a kitten rebellion.

When he returned, however, it was to find Jensen sacked out in Jared's lap, purring happily while Jared gently rubbed his knuckles over his fluffy belly. Turning the television on, Jeff dropped down to a seat beside Jared and passed him a beer as he deadpanned, "I think he likes you."

Jared chuckled. "Hey, I have dogs. I know the best ways to bribe animals to love you."

Jeff reached over to tickle under Jensen's chin. "What do you think, Jensen?" he teased. "Should we keep him?"

"I'm a very nice man," Jared agreed, petting Jensen some more. "You're a good kitty, aren't you?"

Jeff caught himself before he could give a baby-talk-esque response and shook his head in disbelief. "Y'know, for grown men, we're doing a really great impression of pre-teen girls right now."

Jared laughed at that, popping his beer open and wiggling his fingers in Jensen's face to make him wriggle and stretch to catch them. "But he's so cute," he said. "How am I supposed to concentrate when he's like this? I'm used to him judging me for my shirts, not lying in my lap playing tag with my fingers."

"That is a godawful shirt, by the way," Jeff said, glancing at Jared's current outfit. "Is that a shield on the front?"

"Shut up," Jared said airily, watching Jensen scrabble at the front of his clothes. "See, _Jensen_ likes my shirt today."

"Jensen likes anything warm, moving or brightly-colored," Jeff pointed out. "His standards ain't exactly high."

Apparently bored with Jared's shirt, Jensen bounded across the couch to plonk himself in Jeff's lap. He stared up at Jeff's beer expectantly.

"I guess beer meets his standards too," Jared said. "You're a cheap date, Ackles."

Jeff laughed, holding his beer up out of Jensen's reach. "No," he said, bopping him lightly on the nose. "No beer. Not after last time. I wanna watch the game, not deal with a drunk kitten all day."

Jared tutted and said with feigned chastisement, "Talk about irresponsible pet ownership."

"Yeah, he really didn't appreciate the hangover when he switched back," Jeff said, watching Jensen leap up to try to grab the beer bottle. Catching him mid-air, he deposited him back on his lap and said again, "Nope. I am not enabling feline alcoholism. Look-" He pointed to the television. "-the game's starting. Just sit here and fantasize about how much you want to chew on all those guys' socks."

Jeff was relieved to find that did the trick as Jensen settled in his lap once more, and he reached over to clink bottles with Jared. "Here's hoping all three of us are human next weekend."

Jared grinned. "Here's hoping we both make it out of here with our socks intact."

  
**+++**  


The transformations usually wore off at night.

Jeff had accepted it as part of his routine at this point; occasionally he'd go to bed with a dog or a kitten or sometimes a pony settled happily in the corner of the room then he'd wake up hours later to find himself entangled with his very attractive and very human boyfriend. 

He assumed that today's transformation would be no different and that he'd see in Monday morning with a human Jensen in his bed. However, when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of sleepy, naked, unkittened Jensen, he realized he'd underestimated the sleep-inducing effects of football games on kittens.

Since kitten Jensen had dozed off on Jeff's chest where he lay slumped on the couch, that was precisely where human Jensen appeared, covering Jeff like a blanket as he snuffled happily against Jeff's neck and kept right on sleeping.

Once he'd recovered from the surprise weight of a human body against his own, Jeff looked over to apologize to Jared.

"Sorry, man. I didn't think he'd switch back yet."

Grabbing the mostly-decorative blanket off the back of the couch, Jared used it to cover Jensen up as best he could and asked, "Should we wake him up or…?"

Jeff shook his head, easing Jensen off his lap to rest on the sofa next to him. Jensen stirred but didn't wake, burrowing back into the warmth of Jeff's arms and snoring softly. 

"I guess being a kitten takes a lot out of a guy," Jared said, amused.

Jeff smiled, stroking his fingers through Jensen's hair to hear the sleepy noise of contentment he made. "Are you okay with this?" he asked. "I know you came to watch the game, not deal with kitten Jensen or naked Jensen."

"Or naked kitten Jensen," Jared said. "It's fine, dude. He looked after me when I kept switching from human to meerkat during a party one time -- I'm sure he's seen way more of me than I have of him. Anyway," he added, "I can still watch the game."

Between them, Jensen let out a not-unkittenish yawn and stretched out tiredly on the couch. His head came to a rest on Jeff's thigh and Jeff looked up to see his feet land in Jared's lap.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it." Jared smiled and took a swig of his beer. "Trust me, it's not like feet are the weirdest thing I've seen today."

Apparently happy with his new position, Jensen purred.

Turning his attention to the game, Jeff decided not to dwell on it.


End file.
